


Forgive But Never Forget

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Apologies, F/F, Guilt, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Prisha feel their guilt overwhelm them.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 2





	Forgive But Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It had been a while since Violet and Prisha had been moved into the same room and the effects of their shared company seemed to quicken their healing. The samurai and the yakuza were both finding comfort in each other’s presence, causing them to be more willing to rest and let their bodies recover. The bandages on their bodies lessened with each passing day and today would be the day that Violet could take off the bandages covering her eyes.

Renata’s feet were light underneath her as she made her way towards the door. Within her arms were an array of different medicinal supplies in preparation for changing Violet’s bandages. “Good morning!” Renata’s voice cheerfully rang out in the room. 

Violet and Prisha were already up and in the middle of a conversation when Renata made her presence known.

“Good morning,” Prisha gave a small smile before Renata made her way further into the room.

“You excited for the gift of sight again?” Renata flashed a smile over at Violet even though she obviously couldn’t see it. Violet’s expression was blankly unimpressed by Renata’s gesture.

“You know I can’t see right now, right?” Violet looked over where she had pinpointed Renata to be based on her voice. 

“Maybe not now, but soon,” Renata pulled forward a chair while she placed the medicine on the side table. After a few minutes of organizing she glanced over her shoulder at Prisha. “I’ll be sure to do your checkup afterwards.” She didn’t wait for Prisha’s response but instead poured all of her attention onto the task in front of her. “Alright, I’m going to take off the bandages now, so it’s going to hurt your eyes a bit while they adjust to the light,” Renata carefully reached up and untied the knot holding the wrappings in place. 

Slowly the bandages unraveled off of Violet’s face and bit by bit light pierced through until her face was completely bare. Violet winced, closing her eyes tightly for a minute, hissing when the pain of the action caught up to her. 

Prisha watched in anxious concern, knowing she wasn’t able to do anything to help. Suddenly a thought appeared in Prisha’s mind that overtook her. Gently she reached out and grabbed Violet’s hand. Violet flinched at the sudden movement but immediately returned the gesture. A ghost of a smile appeared on Violet’s face before disappearing when Renata applied some more of the ointment. Violet’s good eye searched the room, pausing when it landed on Prisha’s face. The edges around Prisha were blurry and every so often her eye would blur causing Prisha to fade into the background for a moment then reappear again. It was the first time Violet had seen Prisha since that day. Violet’s throat instantly dried up as the memories of that day flooded her mind. Overwhelmed by the images and emotions swirling inside of her, Violet’s gaze turned back away. Renata’s hands delicately wrapped the new bandage over her right eye, leaving her other eye free from the trappings of the bandages. The scars from the acid were displayed harshly on her skin, the pinkness of them clashing heavily against Violet's pale skin. 

Prisha felt her stomach twist in guilt as she looked at the scars. If only she had been faster, stronger, then this wouldn’t have happened. Prisha’s gaze fell to the ground, hiding her true emotions from those around her. 

“All done!” Renata exclaimed, looking proudly at her handiwork. “Not a shabby job if I say so myself. So tell me, what is it like seeing again?” 

Violet remained quiet for a moment as her eye searched the room, her head starting to hurt as it tried to compensate for the missing sight. “It’s…” Violet’s voice was quieter than normal, “Too much.”

Prisha’s face looked up at those words, her eyes trying to perceive the strain her lover was under. 

“That’s normal. The best thing to do is take it slow. If it becomes overwhelming, just close your eyes and give them a break.” Renata gave a comforting smile before putting away the supplies that she used and prepping for the next patient. 

“Alright,” Violet whispered; her hand absentmindedly reached up to the scars. A burning sensation spread across her face. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” 

Violet looked over to see one of the yakuza twins standing there. Her short red hair swayed in front of her eye while she leaned against the doorway. 

“Minnie? What are you doing here?” Renata looked up from her preparations.

“Just making sure nothing happens,” Minnie’s eyes held her distrust for the injured pair while her eyes fell upon Violet. 

“Aww, come on, nothing is going to happen. These two are real softies when you spend some time with them,” Renata said with a happy smile. 

Prisha was about to comment, telling her that the two were more a force to be reckoned with, when she let out a pained hiss. The air making contact with her side had the pain returning anew. Her hand tried to curl into a fist only for her broken thumb to bring more suffering. 

“Prisha,” Violet’s thumb gently rubbed circles around the top of Prisha’s hand. It seemed to help as Prisha’s shoulders released the tension they were carrying. The room was filled with a heavy silence while Prisha’s wounds got cleaned again. 

Renata’s soft voice was the only sound as she convinced Prisha to let her reexamine her hand. Minnie didn’t budge from her spot, her eyes following the ex-yakuza’s every movement, waiting to see whether her fears would ring true. After a few minutes Renata got up to her feet and grabbed the medical supplies. “Let me know if anything changes, but you two should be good for some time before the next visit.” Renata was about to move towards the door when she turned back to Prisha. “Oh, and I like your name. It suits you,” 

Prisha looked surprised by the compliment before giving a nod. “Thank you.”

“That reminds me, you never told me your name,” Renata’s eyes met Violet’s whose gaze darted between her and Minnie. 

Violet stayed silent. 

Renata’s eyes fell for a moment, the brightness of them returning within seconds. “That’s okay.” Renata was nearly at the door when Violet spoke up again. 

“Violet,” She looked over at Minnie before focusing on Renata. 

Renata’s eyes seemed to dance with joy from the interaction. “I’m glad to finally be able to call you two by your names, not just, y’know, ‘the samurai’ and ‘the yakuza’,” Renata gave a lighthearted chuckle. “Well, I’ll see you later. Come on, Min,” Renata walked past the yakuza, placing a quick peck on her cheek before pulling her away. 

Violet and Prisha sat in silence for a minute, unsure what to do now. Violet shifted on her bed, releasing Prisha’s hand and leaning her back more comfortably against her pillow. It was nice to have Prisha in the room but with her presence came an uneasy feeling within Violet’s gut. She knew why it was there. To see all the injuries that Prisha had received always made Violet’s stomach twist with guilt. To think that she had gotten Prisha dragged into that…

“I want to apologize,” 

Violet looked over at Prisha whose head was turned, hiding her expression. “If only I had gone with you that day, maybe...” Prisha paused, her voice wavering at the next few words, “Maybe then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. My oath to you, to protect you until my dying breath, I broke it. I was unable to protect you in your greatest hour of need. “ Prisha’s eyes were glassy as she continued. “Instead I was used against you and caused you even more suffering. The only reason the deities have yet to strike me down is to give me retribution for my failure. I failed to keep you safe, the one I hold dearest to me.” 

Violet’s eye widened in shock at Prisha’s statement. How the hell could she be blaming herself for this? _The only reason she even got hurt was because of me._ “It’s not your fault. I’m the one that got you dragged into this shit.” Violet’s voice cracked near the end of her sentence. “You got hurt because of me. All the cuts, all the pain, your blood that was spilled, it's on my hands. It’s my fault,” Violet lifted up her hand towards her forehead, her grip tightening as she tried to force herself not to give into the threat of tears. “I’m so sorry,” She took a sharp, shaky breath. Her tears were nearly escaping when she felt Prisha’s hand grasp hers. Violet looked down before looking at Prisha.

Her eyes swirled with a deep pain but with one look it was plain to see how much care and love were in them as they looked into Violet’s eye. 

The tears started to slip down Violet’s face. 

“I don’t blame you for what happened on that day,” Prisha’s voice was soft and gentle.

Violet’s head spun as she tried to search Prisha’s face. It had become blurry, from her damaged eyesight or tears Violet didn’t know. “I don’t blame you either, I just want you to be safe.” Violet paused and took a deep breath. “I swear from this point on I will keep you safe.”

A sad smile played upon Prisha’s lips. “I swear the same. No matter what I will be by your side.”

The two stared at each other as they took in each other’s statements. Without a word, Violet struggled to get up to her feet.

“Violet, what-” 

“I want to,” Violet paused, inhaling a slow breath, “Be with you,” Violet sat down on Prisha’s bed and took the spot beside her. 

Prisha looked alarmed by the gesture before her face softened. 

Violet looked at her with a warm smile when a sudden shot of pain came from her side. 

“You should lie down, here,” Prisha helped Violet lay down on the bed beside her. She hesitated for a moment, unsure about her next decision. But she decided to go for it. Slowly she moved closer to Violet and lay down beside her.

The two turned to face each other, their foreheads touching while they listened to each other’s breathing. 

Prisha looked deeply into Violet’s eye, her heartbeat changing from being calmed by her presence to pounding with excitement. Violet looked back at Prisha with such a loving gaze it made her feel too warm inside. 

The two stayed in content silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Their hearts felt lighter knowing that the other didn’t blame them for that day even if part of themselves still did. But they wouldn’t fail again. As Violet and Prisha looked at each other, their promise resonated within them. The promise to keep the other safe.


End file.
